


Anniversary

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short One Shot, also bad at writing, toxic relationships kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Jae just wants to feel love again.





	Anniversary

Jae sniffled as he pulled out Brian’s hoodie from his closet. Last night he went with Dowoon on a memory trip through the happy things he and Brian did together, and he absolutely hated it. He hated it more because today would be the day they would be in a relationship for 5 years. He let himself fall back on the bed as he let himself be surrounded by Brian’s scent.

“Jae?” Dowoon’s voice.

“Yeah?” His own voice was husky, giving Dowoon all the information he needed to know that Jae had been crying.

“You okay in there?” A soft knock was heard on the door, Jae smiled softly as Dowoon opened the door, looking deeply worried for his best friend. It was three months ago that Brian decided to end this relationship, knowing it would be better for them- Jae knew it was for the better, but it still hurts.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Dowoon sat down beside Jae, wrapping his arm around him. Jae bit his lip and nodded. The tears that were filling his eyes said otherwise though.

“Hey, you want to go out today? We can go to your favourite place- that place Younghyun always hated.” Jae chuckled.

“Let’s do it.”

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊* *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Jae and Brian were assigned dorm mates and they easily clicked. Their mutual interests for music and memes made them get along easy, and Brian’s sweet and caring nature made Jae fall in love with him like it was nothing. Jae kept it a secret for a whole year, he was twenty-one when he finally confessed the younger who happily returned his feelings. They celebrated their special day by staying up the whole night and watching the cheesiest rom-coms. And when their best friends started dating two years after, they went on double dates and annoyed other mutual friends with how great their boyfriends were.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊* *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

“Two strawberry smoothie, one with extra strawberries because the cute barista noticed you were having a rough day. Jae looked over at the barista who was smiling back at him. Immediately, Jae’s cheeks got painted a pretty pink as he hid his face in his hands.

“He’s cute.”

“I know. Luckily for me, you’re still not over the one who shall not be named.”

“Hey!” Jae frowned as he kicked Dowoon’s shin from under the table. The younger laughed wholeheartedly. “You’re in a relationship, you ass.”

“I was joking, I was joking.” Dowoon sipped his smoothie. “I love Wonpil too much- plus he isn’t -that- cute.” Jae chuckled and took a sip too. He missed these days if he was completely honest. He missed hanging out with Dowoon and talk about boys like they were in high school. Jae missed just missed his best friend in general.

“How’s it going between you and Wonpil?”

“Do you seriously want to hear about my relation while you just got dumped?” Jae laughed and nodded.

“It’s going good.”

“I’m really glad to hear that Woonie.” Dowoon smiled softly.

“You’re a great friend Jae.”

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊* *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Jae remembered the day of the break-up like it was engraved into his memory. It was the most painful day in his whole life. Jae actually had been going out with Dowoon the whole day, looking for a ring- he was going to propose. He came home, tired from looking around stores when Brian came walking into the living room.

“You went out?” Jae hummed, he hugged his pillow as he looked at Brian. Jae noticed his tensed posture and he patted the empty spot beside him.

“Jae, we need to talk.” Jae shot up, holding the pillow even tighter.

“Something wrong? Did I do something?” Brian laughed and shook his head. He let out an exhausted sigh as he placed his hand on Jae’s knee.

“I don’t think we’re going to work-”

“Brian please-” Jae felt the tears welling up as he squeezed the pillow tightly against his chest- to be more specific, it was the pillow Brian actually made for him and gave him as a present on their first-ever anniversary. “- how can you do this to me? To us? What did I do?”

“You’re not what I need anymore.”

“But-” Jae let out a shaky sob. “But I thought you loved me.”

“I don’t anymore.” Jae pressed his face into the pillow as he used his hands to cover his ears.

“Please leave-”

“This is my apartment.”

“No Younghyun, this was -our- apartment! We even have a spare room because we wanted to have kids. We wanted to raise them together. We bought this house together, but now -you- are the one ruined us, so this is now my fucking apartment!” Younghyun nodded a little.

“Sure.” Jae heard the empty footsteps over the laminated floor. The door closed with a loud bang and Jae just screamed. He screamed and cried. He threw one of the pictures of the wall, hoping that the sounds of glass shattering would calm him down- it didn’t. It was four am when he finally called Dowoon, who would comfort him with a hug and ice-cream and cry with him and even hold him as he cried the whole night, day and even day after. Dowoon was there for him.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊* *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Jae and Dowoon were walking through the park when Jae saw it. Wonpil and Brian sitting on the bench being way too comfortable with each other.

“Dowoon, come on, let’s get out of here,” Jae said quickly. Dowoon raised an eyebrow and looked into the direction Jae was looking, seeing the same scenery as he did. Only now, Wonpil was touching Brian’s thigh, leaning over and-

“You fucking asshole!” Jae screamed, grabbing Dowoon’s arm. “You first decide to break me and now you’re going with the boyfriend of -my- best friend?” Jae pointed towards Wonpil with his spare arm. “And you! You wanted to kiss him while you literally had someone who is a thousand times better than that fucking shit human being!” Dowoon clung to Jae’s side.

“Wonpil,” he whispered. “I thought you loved me.” Wonpil got up and tried to hug Dowoon, but the Jae pushed him roughly away, making Wonpil stumble back a bit. Dowoon was sobbing.

“I thought I was the only one!” he screamed. “But no, mister I’m-too-good-for-only-one-man here decides that it is completely okay to kiss other people! To kiss the ex of my best friend to be more specific.”

“Dowoon, I still love you.”

“Get the fuck away from me Wonpil,” Dowoon hissed as he wanted to walk away again, but just before he got out of this situation, he stopped and slapped Wonpil right across the face.

“You’re disgusting, just like that friend of yours.”

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊* *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

“Here.” Jae handed Dowoon a big cup of hot chocolate as he plopped down on the couch beside him. Dowoon laid his head on Jae’s lap.

“I thought we had something- I thought we were doing fine.” Jae combed with his fingers through Dowoon’s hair. The TV was on. A random detective series was playing, keeping both the boys occupied with something else than the shit that happened today.

“I’m so sorry Dowoon.”

“It’s alright. It’s fine…” Dowoon sighed. “We’ll be fine, right?”

“Of course we will. We always will be.”

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊* *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Jae sighed as he ordered the two well-known strawberry smoothies. The barista raised an eyebrow and looked at Dowoon who was now sitting at the table. His chin resting on his hand as he stared emptily in front of him.

“Is he okay? Last time you were the one who sat like that.”

“His boyfriend cheated with m ex. It’s honestly such a weird and long story.” The barista chuckled a little.

“Well, I’m open if you want to talk to someone.” He placed the two cups on the counter, but also something else, a small piece of paper. “Just call me and we can hang out… As friends, of course.” Jae smiled softly as he looked at the paper.

“As friends… For now?”

“We’ll see when you’re able to do other things again, okay? Let’s take this slow and easy.” Jae nodded and hummed.

“I’ll call you, but now I really need to go back to my friend.”

“Give him a well-deserved hug from me.”

“I will!” Jae clumsily held the two cups and turned around again, but before he walked away, he turned another time.

“I’m Jae by the way.” 

“Sungjin.”

“I’ll call you Sungjin!” Jae walked to Dowoon and gave him the drink before they walked out of the café again, but this time, Jae was the one helping Dowoon. And Dowoon the one with the extra-strawberry smoothie. And Jae knew that Dowoon would get over it someday, but right now, he didn’t mind if it would still take months, because he would try and be there for him.

He was right though, in a couple of months, but when Jae took Dowoon to Sungjin’s house and when he saw Sungjin’s housemate, he completely forgot about Wonpil. He even forgot about his entire existence. Jae laughed at him, but deep inside, he adored seeing his best friend happy again- and he was happy too, which was the only thing that mattered at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this into something bigger, but I'm a lazy fuck.


End file.
